Blue Glow Party
Blue Glow Party is a fan episode. Roles Starring *Nighty Fox *Nutty Featuring *Shady the DJ Fox *Lumpy Appearances *Mole *Mime *Generic Tree Friends Plot Nighty and Nutty are planning a party and to do it they need to have dessert, music, decorations and glow sticks. They prepare the dessert and all the others until someone arrives at the house, who is Shady that wants to help in the preparations and the decorations. They accepts her offer to help, but Shady does not have hands, so she decides to help sweep the floor with her tail. When she is sweeping under the table, a screw is released and gets stuck in Shady's tail. She sees that her tail is bleeding. As she is suffering from pain, she screams and runs until Nighty calls Dr. Lumpy to help Shady heal her tail, while Nutty tries a little lemon tart to get a little crazy. After that, Shady and Nighty leave the hospital, with Shady having a patch on her tail and being unable to sweep the floor anymore. After all the boys are finished decorating everything and sending the invitations to their friends thanks to the help of Shady, the scene changes to night, with all the guests beginning to have a dance party and Nighty playing electronic music. Everyone is holding their glow sticks, even Nutty who has blue glow sticks. Shady wants to drink a glass of punch but she can not because of her hands. She is depressed but she does not give up, so she decides to take some punch with her mouth without the glass falling. After that, Nighty sees that Shady is drinking the wrong punch which is for adults only whose purpose is to make them totally drunk instead of the punch for children that is more like a proper drink, but it was too late as Shady gets drunk and starts to get dizzy until she throws a blue glow stick which pierces Nutty's chest when he is trying some lemon pie, causing his death. After that, the drunk Shady accidentally kills Mole thinking he was a cockroach and tramples him until Mole is turned into puree, then Nighty tries to stop her, but Shady breaks the table, causing injuries to Nighty as pieces of glass are stuck in his body. She accidentally kills Mime by cutting his face in half with a drum set's cymbal, then after that Shady stops being drunk as the cymbal cuts off Shady's head. At the end of the episode, the guests leave, scared of the party, while Nighty, who is wounded, decides to call Dr. Lumpy again. Deaths #Nutty had a blue glow stuck to his chest, caused by Shady. #Mole was crushed and turned into puree by Shady when she was drunk. #Mime had his face cut by a cymbal. #Shady decapitated herself with a cymbal when she was recovering from her drunkenness. Injuries * Nighty gets hurt by pieces of glass Trivia *The death of Mime is very similar to death of Handy in the episode In a Jam. *The song that Nighty played in the party is the song "BANGARANG" by Skrillex. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 84 episodes